


［罗迪/ABO］和小男孩交往的三个好处

by Thelittlekid



Series: Sweetheart [5]
Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlekid/pseuds/Thelittlekid
Summary: 门德斯无论如何也想不到罗纳尔多会和迪巴拉在一起，和一个长着娃娃脸，小他九岁的小男孩结婚，甚至还有了孩子，而他也确实向罗纳尔多道出了自己的疑惑。





	［罗迪/ABO］和小男孩交往的三个好处

“说实话，我没想到你会和迪巴拉在一起。”门德斯喝了一口面前的白开水，“要知道，他可不如你的前任们火辣。”  
“事实上，他比他们更好。”罗纳尔多扬起嘴角。  
“是的，从那堆玩具里我可以看出来――我以为你娶了一个小朋友。”门德斯看向墙角地毯上堆着的一堆乐高玩具，在他印象中，迷你是不玩这个的。

“呃，保罗很喜欢它们。”罗纳尔多看着那堆玩具有点尴尬。  
“所以，你为什么会和他交往呢？”门德斯收回视线落在罗纳尔多身上。  
两个人沉默了一会儿，门德斯才笑着开口打破沉默：“我是不是太八卦了？别介意孩子，我只是把你看做我自己的孩子，所以会有些过度关心。”门德斯站起身，“好啦，我该走了，替我向那孩子问好，顺便，祝你们新婚快乐。”

送走了门德斯，罗纳尔多又坐回沙发上，开始沉思。  
自己为什么会和一个小男孩交往甚至结婚呢？

 

他和迪巴拉刚开始的关系并不光彩，算得上是不固定的床伴，自己帮助年轻omega度过了一个发情期，而他对这位尤文前锋的印象仅仅只是在床上青涩又胆小，像一个未分化的小孩子，一有点不一样就会害怕。他以为和迪巴拉的这次只是意外，结果在第一波情潮过去后在迪巴拉的双肩包里发现了omega的抑制剂，他故意把抑制剂摆在床头柜上，迪巴拉看见后急忙从床上撑起来为自己辩解，说自己忘了。看见他明显不信的眼神，迪巴拉低下头，躲躲闪闪地道歉说自己不是有意骗他的。但他不信，在成人的世界里，这样拙劣的谎言只是欲盖弥彰的调情。  
这也就是他在剩下的两天里用和对待以前的omega一样的方式对待迪巴拉的原因――也是他在得知自己是第一个和男孩上床的alpha时震惊的原因。老实说，他不是很喜欢和这种omega上床，他们通常会对和自己上过床的第一个alpha产生依赖感，这让人头疼。  
所以他们后来不常见面，男孩殷勤的视频让他在头疼之余生出了一些别样的情愫，或许这是他们交往的契机。  
自从他答应和迪巴拉交往以后，他们见面的日子多了起来，他对这个长着娃娃脸的前锋也有了更加深入的了解――像个小孩子，爱逞强，心地单纯善良，谦逊，爱玩乐高，以及，总是乖顺又听话，具体不仅在生活里，还有在床上。  
床上的迪巴拉青涩又热辣，他通常会哭着让自己慢一点，但又努力抬起腰臀去迎合；他会在被弄疼的时候像只小奶猫一样轻轻抓挠他的背表示不满，会在高潮的时候双目失神、脚趾蜷缩。即使刚开始时接纳得有点困难也会逞强地含进去，然后含着泪花催促他快点动，做累了也不会反抗，还要强撑着迎合。不过，罗纳尔多通常不会把人做到那种地步，他会在迪巴拉快要累摊的时候停下，这时候他的保罗就会哼哼唧唧地主动献吻，用他仅会的的一句葡语在他耳边说爱他――有时候自己还可以得到进入生殖腔的特权。  
年轻人的爱慕总是热烈而真挚的。迪巴拉会在看到关于罗纳尔多的负面报道时气愤得不得了，比看到自己的还气，而罗纳尔多这时就会趁机装作很受伤的样子讨要一点安慰，有时是一个吻，有时是一场性爱，这时候的迪巴拉总是主动地不得了，几乎可以满足他在床上提的任何要求――有一次他不让迪巴拉清理，直接含着精液从马德里坐飞机飞回都灵，那次迪巴拉开始很抗拒，后来为了安慰自己，被迫这样做了，过安检的时候那个工作人员看迪巴拉的眼神之暧昧，罗纳尔多猜她不止看见了迪巴拉身上的吻痕。  
但最感人的是那个时候，迪巴拉在能和他一起睡的夜晚都十分甜蜜，通常他会在关灯后偷偷地在罗纳尔多的唇上印下一吻，用气音在他耳边说：“晚安，我爱你，克里斯。”  
你看，这就是和小男孩交往的好处，他总是全心全意地爱着你，乖顺又甜蜜。

和小男孩交往的第二个好处，他总是羞涩却又不加掩饰地表达自己的爱意。  
罗纳尔多还没有转会的时候他们总是聚少离多的，而每一次他们见面迪巴拉的眼神都会不加掩饰地表达自己的思念。而他刚转会那会儿，他和迪巴拉已经有一个多月没有见面了，所以他第一天参加训练的时候，迪巴拉就拉着他进了淋浴间，主动踮起脚模仿平时想要给他一个深吻，但小男孩接吻的功夫明显不到家，只是刚探出舌尖就被年长alpha掌握了主动权，最后还是被气喘吁吁地吻倒在罗纳尔多怀里，小男孩将头埋在他肩窝，身上甜腻的信息素也不自觉地散发出来。  
“克里斯”，他说，“我想你了。”  
小男孩在说出这句话的时候直白又真挚，即使耳朵红得快要滴血。  
“保罗，我也很想你。”罗纳尔多故意对着腺体处吹气，满意地看见迪巴拉浑身一抖，红着脸推开他向更衣室外跑去。  
同样的，小男孩也很好哄，一个拥抱、一个吻就可以抚平他心中的小不满，还可以得到点别的。  
三个多月前，他在一场性爱中哄骗半睡半醒的迪巴拉让他射进去，迪巴拉对此表示拒绝，还嘟囔着要是有了宝宝怎么办，他继续哄骗他一次是不会怀宝宝的，况且他不在发情期，没那么容易受孕，迪巴拉在他的温柔攻势下答应了，迷迷糊糊地大张着腿，顺从地让他射进了生殖腔里，后来他用这个方法又哄骗了迪巴拉好几次，所以有了他们的宝宝。

“克里斯，你在干什么？”穿着睡袍的迪巴拉揉着眼睛睡眼惺忪地从卧室里走出来。  
“在想你，宝贝。”罗纳尔多将迪巴拉拉到自己腿上跨坐，手顺着睡袍下摆摸进去，摸到了迪巴拉光滑而富有弹性的屁股。“哇哦，你没有穿内裤。”  
“那很难受。”迪巴拉红着脸把罗纳尔多正揉捏着他屁股的手拿开，“你又不是不知道。”  
怀孕后小腹见长，迪巴拉以前的紧身内裤已经不合身了，罗纳尔多正打算给他买新的。  
“事实上，你以后都可以不用穿，这样辣多了。”罗纳尔多拨开迪巴拉胸前的睡袍，埋下头去咬住迪巴拉的乳头，另一只手再次不安分地摸上迪巴拉的屁股。  
“我才不要啊……轻一点……”迪巴拉抓紧罗纳尔多肩上的衣服，戴在无名指上的戒指不小心磕到了罗纳尔多的脸。  
补充一点，罗纳尔多愉悦地想――  
和小男孩交往的第三个好处，他会成为你余生的伴侣。


End file.
